leisuresuitlarryfandomcom-20200213-history
Ken
Ken (aka Kenny) is a reoccurring obnoxious character Larry bumps into throughout the series. Background He was a guy Larry first met (in LSL1 and meets again for the first time in LSL1VGA after the events of the lost LSL4) in Lefty's. He tried to entertain a muscle-legged chick. Larry sat on a stool beside him and attempted to share some jokes with him (actually punchlines only). Ken also has something with the Pimp as the password to get into the hotel is "Ken sent me", and was written down on Lefty's bathroom wall. While going through the Casino hotels Larry hears someone shouting for Ken to get off of them. Meanwhile he bought into a big national franchise that would make him wealthy. A guy told him about a great market opportunity with always a steady stream of new customers. He took correspondence courses on hair transplants, so easy nowadays that anybody can perform them and practiced on 14 dummies. He expected to get his first real scalp under his belt right soon. He was on a South Pacific Island and was on board the Aerodork Flight 1 when Larry showed up and sat right beside him. Ken remembered Larry from the bar, and wanted chatter to him. Larry was tired of his blabber and gave him a religious pamphlet to keep him occupied (or else he would decide to have his practice on Larry himself). Mysteriously and coincidentally, the stewardesses stopped serving drinks by the same time. Larry encounters Kenny again while at La Costa Lotta, where he's floating on a inflatable pussy, and still telling obnoxious dirty jokes mumbling everything but the punchlines.Narrator (LSL6): "It's that guy from Lefty's Bar! And he's still boring everybody around him by telling all those dirty jokes. Thank God he mumbles everything but the punch lines!", "A male customer sits at the other side of the bar, riding an inflatable pussy, quietly drinking by himself. He seems to be no match for you in your quest to finally "net" yourself a catch like that babe on the cucumber!", "Oh, no! It's you again! I remember you from Lefty's Bar in "The Land of the Lounge Lizards!", Kenny (LSL6): "Slap your tail! But, more importantly, have you heard the one about..." Much later when Larry met Rod onboard the PMS Bouncy, he believed Rod was both him, and Keneewauwau but Rod denied this. Reloaded Universe See Ken W. Behind the scenes Obviously, the character of Ken is an inside-joke on Ken Williams, which is also true for chief Keneewauwau. Ken technically was retroactively named in LSL2 as being in LSL1EGA, as the man in the original was not directly named (other than the password, and that didn't directly link to the one sitting in the bar). Ken Williams appears at the end of the game but has a completely different physical appearance (different clothing, blondish hair and exaggerated mustache). The LSL Hintbook does point out that the Ken mentioned in the password is "Why, Ken Williams, of course!". The character's name appears in the game's script files for the remake, and is mentioned if using the tongue/smell icon (and nodded to in LSL7 in dialogue with Rod). Ken in LSL1EGA can be referred to as 'bouncer' in the parser. If you are standing near him the narrator will respond if you try to talk/ask/hear/listen to the man that he talks continuously but has little to say. Larry only hears the the punchlines to the jokes he is telling. In the original game, the joke is described as "blah, blah, blah, blah". Al Lowe includes the full jokes in the LSL Hintbook, see Ken's Jokes. Both Ken and Keneewauwau characters appeared in Larry 2. Keneewauwau again appeared in Larry 3 as "Chairman Kenneth/Ken", the Lefty's Ken, appears again as Kenny in LSL6. However in Larry 7 Larry recognized Rod as being all of them, but Rod denied the accusations. Physically Ken and Keneewauwau appear somewhat different, Ken is less fat than Kenneewauwau, and perhaps taller. The chief also has more sandy-blonde hair, while Ken is more auburn. Rod appears taller and skinnier than both. The Ken Williams, CEO of Sierra also appears as himself or mentioned throughout the game series as well, but treated as yet another separate character. References Category:Characters (LSL1AGI) Category:Characters (LSL1SCI) Category:Characters (LSL2) Category:Characters (LSL3) Category:Characters (LSL5) Category:Characters (LSL6) Category:Kens